


on my mind through all

by starlight_sugar



Series: The General Specific [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you guys taking a couples trip the month before your wedding?” Kerry demands. “Honeymoons normally come after you get married, just in case you forgot.”</p><p>(Or: Kerry and Gray discover Jon and Miles's secret wedding, and then crash it. A coda to The General Specific.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	on my mind through all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story involving fictional likenesses of real people. Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use any portion of my work in their content.
> 
> Surprise! Had some free time so I finally wrote this story out. It's not necessary to the series, but I thought I'd post it anyways. Enjoy!

It all starts when Kerry stops by Miles’s office and raps his knuckles on the door. “Laser tag this weekend,” he says, less of a question and more of a reminder. It’s a tradition, every couple of months.

But Miles shakes his head. “Gonna be out of town.”

Kerry frowns. “What, really? Why?”

“I have my reasons,” Miles says, looking borderline shifty. “You can invite Gray.”

“Gray sucks at laser tag,” Kerry says. “Also, he lives in California. I can just invite Jon, he’s better.”

Miles pauses, just long enough that Kerry can figure out what he’s about to say before he says it. “Jon is also going to be out of town this weekend.”

“Are you guys taking a couples trip the month before your wedding?” Kerry demands. “Honeymoons normally come after you get married, just in case you forgot.”

“Nah, it’s not a honeymoon, it’s- no, I can’t.” Miles shakes his head. “We’re keeping it low-key, we can’t say what it is.”

“Not even your best man can know?” Kerry claps a hand over his heart. “Dude, you’re tearing me apart. You gotta tell me.”

Miles eyes him critically. “Nah,” he decides, and ignores Kerry’s pout. “Can’t tell you. Sorry. I’ll bring you a souvenir, though.”

“So you’re going somewhere souvenir-y? Are you sure it’s not a honeymoon?”

“No, definitely not. We have that planned, remember?”

Kerry helped pick a honeymoon destination. He and Barbara argued for hours about it while Jon and Miles watched and wound up picking somewhere else entirely. He remembers. “Early honeymoon?”

“No, Kieran,” Miles says, and doesn’t even react when Kerry whacks him on the arm. “Your souvenirs are going to be food, and you’ll like that food.”

“It’d better be good food,” Kerry mutters. “Some fucking homemade tamales or something, I don’t care if you make them yourself.”

“I can’t make my grandma’s tamales myself,” Miles scoffs. “I’ll only bring them to you if she made them with her own two hands, which she will, because she likes you. Now get out of here and invite Gray to laser tag.”

“Gray is in California,” Kerry says, because that reminder bears saying, but he heads back to his own office. He knocks on Josh’s door first, though. It’s worth a shot. “Flanagan, you busy this weekend?”

“Yeah, I am,” Josh says without looking up. “Miles just texted me. Why haven’t you asked Gray out yet?”

Kerry walks away, because he does not need this shit from multiple people in his life. Or, at least, not from any more people in his life. He’s allowed to have a friend in another state, and he’s allowed to be the first person that friend visits when he’s in town, and they’re allowed to go out for coffee and dinner together. It’s not romantic. It doesn’t have to be.

Well, Kerry might’ve had a crush on the guy since the moment they first made eye contact, but that doesn’t make any of this romantic. Or romantically-intentioned. Although he can’t say he’ll mind if that’s how this works out.

.

It takes Kerry until he’s on Skype with Gray (completely platonic Skype, just like friends do) to put the pieces together.

“I think Miles is taking Jon home for the weekend,” he says, as soon as there’s a lull in conversation.

Gray blinks. “Bit of a non sequitur, but I’ll go with it. Why do you think that?”

“Because they’re going out of town,” Kerry says. “He’s being really secretive about why, but he said something about bringing me his grandma’s tamales. So they have to be going home.”

“Does that matter?”

“Well, sort of,” Kerry admits. “One of Miles’s cousins in town is due to have a baby the same weekend as the wedding, so about half of the family that was going to come can’t come anymore. New kids are the only things in the Luna family that are higher priority than weddings. Miles gets it, but he says it really sucks.”

“Yeah, that’s too bad,” Gray murmurs, and Kerry’s heart totally skips a fucking beat at how actually _sympathetic_ he sounds. Damn him and his kind heart. “Maybe he and Jon are just visiting because they won’t be able to see the family later?”

“I don’t know, it probably doesn’t matter.” Kerry pauses. “Thank you for rolling with this topic change, by the way, I know it’s-”

“Important to you and by extension important to me?” Gray smiles, slightly, and Kerry smiles back without even meaning to. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a visit.”

“Yeah, but Luna family weddings are a big deal,” Kerry says. “It’s part of why Miles was upset they couldn’t be there, he’s gone out of his way for a couple. I’ve even been to one, I’ve met a lot of his family.”

Gray raises his eyebrows. “Miles invited you to a wedding?”

“I was going to be in town for a teaching conference anyways,” he says. “At first we were just going to road trip together when we drove out, and then it turned out I was free on the night of the wedding, so I got to come.”

“Couldn’t you just ask someone in his family?”

Kerry pauses and thinks about it. He absolutely could. Damn. “You know, I always figured there was a reason I liked you, Gray. Turns out it’s your brains.”

“It’s not my dashing good looks?” Gray says, arching one eyebrow.

“Those too,” Kerry says, hoping his monotone disguises the fact that he actually means it. “It’s not your personality, that’s for sure.”

“Ouch, that hurt,” Gray says, but his face melts into a smile, and Kerry doesn’t think he means it.

.

To: Veronica Luna (9:41 PM)  
hey Veronica, this is Kerry Shawcross, we met at Hanna’s wedding a couple years ago

From: Veronica Luna (9:43 PM)  
Yeah I remember! What’s up?

To: Veronica Luna (9:44 PM)  
This might be a weird question but is Miles coming to visit you guys this weekend?

From: Veronica Luna (9:45 PM)  
Yeah, him and his fiance!

From: Veronica Luna (9:45 PM)  
A bunch of us had to back out of the wedding because of Hanna’s baby, we felt so bad so Abuela invited them down. They’re having a mini-wedding just for us.

From: Veronica Luna (9:46 PM)  
And some of his fiance’s family too, I think. Just a few of them.

To: Veronica Luna (9:47 PM)  
A second ceremony?

From: Veronica Luna (9:48 PM)  
More like a first one. Or a fake one, we don’t even have a minister.

To: Veronica Luna (9:51 PM)  
What if I told you I could get their minister down there for the weekend?

From: Veronica Luna (9:52 PM)  
I’d tell you to call in the morning so we can work out the details.

From: Veronica Luna (9:53 PM)  
Does Miles know about this?

To: Veronica Luna (9:55 PM)  
Not at all. But I think he’ll be happy if we can work it out

.

Gray is stupidly, incredibly gracious when Kerry calls him the next morning with the idea.

“You don’t have to,” Kerry says, for about the thousandth time. “Like, I can go alone, or not at all, you can go without me-”

“Kerry,” Gray says patiently. “You’re fine. It’s a great idea, Miles is a friend and so is Jon, it’ll be a nice surprise, and if Miles’s family likes the idea then we’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to have to book a last-minute flight to Dallas-”

“Actually, I was thinking I could just fly to you,” Gray says.

Kerry frowns. “What, why?”

“You’re driving there, right?”

“Yeah, it’s only a few hours away. I’m fine, I’ve driven to Dallas before-”

“We’ll drive it together,” Gray says, so easily confident that Kerry wants to stop arguing immediately. “Driving is more fun if you have someone to do it with. It’ll be a mini road trip, we’ll have fun.”

A road trip with Gray. It sounds like either a dream come true or some weird kind of divine punishment for Kerry’s pointless crush.

“Only if you’re sure,” Kerry says cautiously.

“I’ll book the tickets as soon as I’m off the phone with you,” Gray says. Kerry could honestly cry on the spot. Whatever divine power stuck them together really blessed Kerry here, because this man is an amazing creature. “Do you know when Jon and Miles are getting there?”

“Friday night, and they’re planning the ceremony on Saturday night.”

“So if I fly out Saturday morning, you can pick me up from the airport and get us there by the afternoon?”

“Gray, you’re an angel. An actual angel.”

Gray snorts. “One of us had the idea to surprise his best friend with a family wedding trip, and it wasn’t me, but sure, I’m the angel. I’ll send you my flight information later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kerry says. Gray thinks he’s an angel. Holy fuck. “Thank you, man, this is going to be so great for them.”

“It absolutely is,” Gray says warmly. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

“This weekend. Bye, Gray.”

“Bye, Kerry.”

Kerry hangs up the phone and stares at the ceiling in his office. This is a stupid idea. This is the kind of whirlwind thing that happens in movies, or in weird stories that you hear on the radio when they don’t have anything else to talk about. Maybe he should call a radio station, they could play his story.

But it’ll be fun. It’ll be worth it just to see the look on Miles’s face, and that’s enough to get the wheels in motion.

.

From: Gray (12:14 PM)  
Plane just landed, trying to get off

To: Gray (12:15 PM)  
good fucking luck

From: Gray (12:26 PM)  
I’ll be out in two minutes

.

It’s a three hour drive to Dallas, which isn’t terrible. Gray loads his suitcase in the trunk of Kerry’s car, slides into the front seat, and says “do you have any good music?”

“You can play whatever you want,” Kerry says. “I’m not picky.”

The first hour of the drive is filled with music from Gray’s phone. It’s not the first time Kerry has heard Gray’s music library, but it feels like he knows most of the music with perfect clarity. The rest of it, well.

“Okay, seriously, how do you listen to so much weird stuff?” Kerry demands as soon as the fourth alt-country song comes on. “I don’t understand you.”

“I listen to a lot of music,” Gray says, unbothered. “We can put your music on next and I can make fun of you, if you want.”

“Maybe in a little bit,” Kerry says, and goes quiet for a minute. The alt-country song actually isn’t terrible, which somehow makes it worse. “Gray?”

“Yes, Kerry.”

“What’s your favorite band?”

“My favorite band? Why?”

Kerry shrugs, keeping his eyes carefully on the road. Eye contact might be a bad idea right now, for emotional reasons as well as driving-related ones. “I mean, I’ve known you a while, but I feel like we never covered all the basics.”

“What kind of basics?”

“What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?” Kerry chances a glance over, just for a second. He can see Gray looking at him, surprised, a little guarded. He’s not sure what that means.

“Butter pecan,” Gray says, and Kerry’s eyes go back to the road. “What’s yours?”

“Mint chocolate chip. What did you want to be when you grew up?”

“Fireman. You?”

“Astronaut, they seemed pretty cool.” Kerry pauses, fights back a grin. “Okay, is your favorite color gray?”

Gray laughs. “No, it’s actually purple, but I’ve gotten that question before.”

“Have you really?”

“It comes with a color name. If your name was Orange, don’t you think people would ask you if you liked the color orange?”

Kerry snorts. “Uh, if my name was Orange, I would tell everyone my name was Kerry.”

Gray gives him a critical look. “Is your name Orange?”

“Fuck, no,” Kerry says.

“Is Kerry a nickname?”

“Is Gray?”

“Yeah, it’s short for Graham,” Gray says, incredibly easily. “Nobody calls me Graham, though. Your turn, is Kerry a nickname?”

“Short for Kieran,” Kerry says, as though it’s not a big deal, as though he isn’t the only person in Kerry’s adult life other than Miles to know that. “And not that you asked, but my favorite color is blue.”

“Put us together and you’d get indigo,” Gray says.

Kerry looks over in surprise. Gray’s face is unreadable, almost frustratingly so, but he half-smiles when he notices Kerry looking. Kerry smiles back and turns back to the road. Normally the full-name thing is more of a process, a bigger deal, but something about it being Gray makes this easier. Gray makes everything easier, even impulsive road trips to a different city.

“Okay,” Kerry says, and he thinks he’s still smiling, doesn’t even care how cheesy he must look. “Favorite book?”

.

Thirty minutes from Miles’s grandmother’s house, Luna Family Central, Gray says abruptly, “I like getting to know you.”

Kerry’s eyes flick over to Gray and back. He’s getting driving fatigue, but he can’t stop so close to the end. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, I just.” Gray pauses. The radio is playing classical music; Kerry’s not sure when that happened. They’ve mostly been talking during the drive, about anime and their jobs and themselves. The friendship-basics game had died after about twenty minutes, but they’d kept talking. Kerry’s glad that they’d kept talking.

It takes a minute for Gray to get his conversational bearings. “I don’t have a lot of friends at work. And I don’t mean that in a complain-y way or anything, just that normally it’s hard to get along with people inside and outside the office. Except you. Granted, we don’t see each other at work hardly ever-”

“Or in person,” Kerry adds. He means it as a joke, but Gray actually grimaces for half a second, and Kerry mentally kicks himself. Not a jokey conversation, then.

“But you’re easy to talk to,” Gray says. “Almost easier than anyone I’ve ever known. So I want to know more about you, because I like you, Kerry.”

Kerry can feel the blood in his veins freeze, or solidify, or do something that blood doesn’t normally do. This is something that’s really easy to take the wrong way, whichever way that ends up being. Oh, god, maybe he actually does mean it romantically, but Kerry could take it platonically like an idiot. He knows that Gray is an exception for him, to a lot of his rules, but he’d never stopped to wonder if he was the same for Gray.

“So, stop me if I’m reading these signals wrong,” Kerry says, trying desperately hard to keep his voice steady. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve personally heard that wedding dates are pretty common. Do you need a date to the Luna-Risinger wedding?”

“You know, I think I might,” Gray says. Kerry doesn’t need to look to know that he’s smiling, but he looks anyways. “Are you offering?”

“Are you accepting?”

“Only if you’re offering.”

“Then it’s a good thing I am,” Kerry says, and rests his hand on the console between the driver’s and passenger seats. Gray takes his hand without hesitation and squeezes it. “Hey, how about that, weddings really do bring people together.”

“Family, friends.” Gray pauses. “Is it too early to say boyfriends? I think it’s too early.”

“People in need of wedding dates and in want of affection,” Kerry offers. “Who, depending on how said dates and affection work out, could become boyfriends.”

“Yeah,” Gray says. He’s still smiling. “That sounds good.”

.

Gray knocks on the door with the hand that isn’t holding Kerry’s. “You ready?”

“For the mock wedding or for Miles’s I-told-you-so-ing?”

“Both.”

“I don’t think I’m ever ready for Miles.”

The door swings open, and Veronica grins at them. “Kerry, it’s so nice to see you again!” she exclaims, leaning forward to give Kerry a hug. “And you’re the minister, Mr. Haddock? Right?”

“Oh, just call me Gray,” he says warmly, shaking her hand. “Are you the cousin who set all this up?”

“I am.” Veronica grins at them, eyes glinting. “They’re in the house, should I get them?”

“If they’re not busy, by all means,” Gray says.

Veronica turns around and raises her voice. “Miles, Jon! Door’s for you!” She smiles at them one last time and goes back into the house.

“Don’t _shout_ , Ronnie, god,” Miles yells from somewhere inside the house. “We’re coming, hang on.”

Kerry squeezes Gray’s hand. Gray squeezes back.

Jon comes around the corner first. His jaw drops as soon as he sees them. “How,” he says in disbelief. Kerry would like to think that it’s happy disbelief.

“Surprise,” Kerry says cheerfully, just as Miles rounds the corner.

“Can’t have a wedding without a minister,” Gray says. “Even just a mock wedding.”

“How in the _fuck_ ,” Miles says, but he launches himself forward and practically tackles Kerry with a hug. Gray lets go of his hand so that Kerry can throw both arms around Miles and steady himself. Miles plants a sloppy kiss on Kerry’s temple and hugs him all the tighter. “No, you know what, don’t tell me, I’m just going to assume you’re magic.”

“Good, because we are,” Kerry says. “We just used our powers to figure out that you needed us.”

“And you were holding hands,” Jon says. “Don’t think we missed that part.”

“Uh, I totally missed that part, I was busy looking at their faces,” Miles says, but he does pull back from Kerry a couple steps. “Holding hands?”

Kerry shrugs and glances at Gray. Gray’s already smiling at him, and Kerry can’t keep himself from smiling back. “Yeah, well, you know,” Kerry says. Gray picks up his hand again, and Kerry squeezes it, just because he can.

“Oh, that’s just fucking picturesque,” Jon says, but Kerry’s pretty sure that he’s smiling too.

Miles goes back to Jon and slings an arm around his shoulders. Jon leans up and kisses his cheek, and Miles’s smile widens. “Magical voodoo aside, thank you for coming. However you found out this was happening, we’re happy to have you here. Right, Jon?”

“We’re happy to have you here,” Jon confirms, smiling at them too. “Together.”

“Happy to be here,” Gray says easily, and he sounds like he so thoroughly means it, Kerry can hardly believe how lucky he is. “Let’s go have a wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, you can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ezrabridgers) and on my newly-rechristened [Tumblr,](http://pervincetosscobble.tumblr.com) where this has been [cross-posted!](http://pervincetosscobble.tumblr.com/private/146918789522/tumblr_o9tdkkba491rv5uzi) And of course, title comes from [Older](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xLatHZlwQU) by Band of Horses. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
